Reflective displays typically use little power and are good for use in sunlight or bright indoor lighting. Because reflective displays are typically not lit, they perform less well when there is a lack of ambient light. Front lights can be used to light reflective displays, for example, by using a structured optical film to take light from the side of the display and direct it back to the display which reflects the light out to the user. Such optical film, however, is complex and can reduce the contrast of the display by scattering incoming light back to the user.